Your Happiness
by Usagi2213
Summary: Akhirnya penantian Orihime kepada Ichigo terjawab dalam suatu peristiwa sakral/"Aku mohon, Inoue..."/"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun."/Don't Like Don't Read!/Memberi review sangat disarankan/


**Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lain, saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah 100% ide milik saya. Saya hanya ingin menulis cerita yang telah terpikir oleh saya selama ini.**

**Enjooyy~!**

.

.

.

Sebuah dress putih bersih berbahan sutra membalut sempurna tubuh indah Inoue Orihime. Manik kelabunya berbinar begitu melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin—begitu anggun dan luar biasa, tak seperti penampilan sehari-harinya. Dengan sapuan _make up_ natural, sempurna sudah penampilan wanita itu hari ini.

"Sempurna! Kau cantik sekali!"pekikan senang sang sahabat—Tatsuki— membuat Orihime menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tatsuki-chan..." wajah cantik Orihime kemudian menunduk—berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah, "k—kau terlalu berlebihan, Tatsuki-chan."

"Ayolah~" Tatsuki kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Ichigo pasti terpesona melihatmu nanti!"

"Jangan menggodaku, Tatsu—"

**BRAK. **Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan bersamaan dengan munculnya Ishida Uryuu yang telah berbalut tuksedo hitam.

Walaupun tersembunyi dibalik kacamatanya, Ishida tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan kagum melihat penampilan Orihime yang begitu memesona baginya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya walau hanya sebentar.

"Tak disangka kau begitu berbeda hari ini."

Komentar yang singkat namun sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan keberanian Ishida untuk mengucapkannya. Orihime hanya tersenyum begitu mendengar komentar ambigu dari temannya itu.

Tersadar dari tarikan pesona Orihime, Ishida melirik singkat arloji miliknya dan kembali menatap dua wanita itu.

"Cepatlah. Acara pernikahannya sebentar lagi dimulai."

.

.

.

.

**Usagi2213 presents**

**YOUR HAPPINESS**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Cerita pasaran, alur maju mundur, bad ending, OOC, typo(s) maybe?**

**I've warned you!**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

**Taman Kota Karakura—pukul 4 sore.**

Manik kelabu Orihime bergerak-gerak gelisah begitu melihat arloji berwarna putih tulang yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman tersebut. Menunggu seseorang yang telah menelponnya pagi-pagi sekali untuk bertemu disini.

"Inoue!"

Wanita itu langsung menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya begitu melihat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Akhirnya pria itu mendekat. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas peluh tengah membanjiri wajahnya dan napasnya juga terengah-engah.

"Maaf, tadi ada Hollow di disekitar sini. Makanya aku—"

"Hihihi. Tidak apa, Kurosaki-kun. Aku bisa memakluminya."

Orihime yang sedari tadi berdiri—begitu melihat Ichigo datang— kini kembali duduk—diikut Ichigo yang juga duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin Kurosaki-kun bicarakan?"

"Eehm... etto..."

Tanpa disadari, pria itu menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit kebelakang. Terlihat kedua manik hazelnya bergerak-gerak tak mau diam—tanda ia telah gugup atau gelisah.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Peluhnya yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajahnya kini menjadi lebih banyak—dan sepertinya telah tergantikan oleh keringat dingin.

"I—Inoue..."

"Ya?"

"A—aku ingin memberikan ini."

.

.

.

Terlihat sekali wajah gugup sang pengantin pria berambut oranye terang tersebut. Sesekali ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

**BRAK.** Pintu utama terbuka—bersamaan dengan dentingan piano yang mengalun indah menyambut sang pengantin wanita. Para hadirin juga turut berdiri menyambutnya.

Manik kelabu Orihime berkaca-kaca. Ia terus memandang Ichigo yang terus menunggu dipelataran.

Sang pengantin wanita berjalan perlahan. Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya begitu melihat wajah para sahabat yang dilaluinya—disepanjang jalan menuju pelataran. Terlihat wajah Chad, Ishida, Renji, Hitsugaya, dan para sahabatnya yang lain tersenyum kepadanya—hanya Isshin saja yang sedikit tidak bisa diam dan sedikit membuat keributan—namun berhasil ditahan oleh Karin dan Yuzu.

Senyum Ichigo semakin mengembang begitu melihat sang pengantin wanita telah berdiri dihadapannya.

Dan pendeta mulai membacakan ikrar yang akan menyatukan mereka berdua selamanya.

.

.

.

Sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah berada dalam genggaman Ichigo. Napas Orihime tiba-tiba saja berhenti begitu Ichigo membuka kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya.

"Kurosaki-kun, i—ini..."

Sebuah cincin berbahan emas putih dengan berlian kecil menghiasi bagian tengahnya telah tergeletak manis didalam kotak tersebut. Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu benar-benar terdiam. Terpaku dengan pesona cincin mungil yang berkilauan itu.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba." Kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil dari Ichigo, "Jadi, bagaimana, Inoue?"

"K—Kurosaki-kun, a—aku... aku..."

Oh, tidak. Sepertnya wajah Orihime benar-benar memerah hebat sekarang. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mohon, Inoue..."

Apakah ini adalah hadiah dari Tuhan? Ataukah—

"...bantu aku memberikan cincin ini kepada Rukia."

.

.

.

.

—hukuman atas usahanya menunggu cinta Ichigo selama ini?

.

.

.

.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantin wanita-mu sekarang."

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari orang-orang menggema begitu Ichigo mendaratkan ciumannya kepada wanita yang sekarang telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya, Rukia.

Orihime tersenyum. Ia sangat senang karena teringat dengan usahanya membantu Ichigo dalam melamar Rukia dua bulan yang lalu. Permintaan Ichigo tersebut membuat gadis musim gugur tersebut menangis tanpa henti didalam pelukan Tatsuki selama tiga hari.

Sakit? Tentu saja. Penantian cinta yang sudah bertahun-tahun itu kandas karena keberadaan seorang wanita shinigami yang Ichigo temui saat duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Wanita yang selalu berhasil membuat Ichigo kembali bangkit dari setiap keterpurukan ataupun kesedihan. Wanita itulah Kuchiki Rukia, bukan dirinya.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam dengan erat. Dibalik kerumunan orang-orang, ia bisa melihat Ichigo tengah merangkul pinggang mungil Rukia dengan bahagianya. Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu, bibir mungilnya tergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan dalam hati kecilnya, ia selalu berdoa dan sangat berharap bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo akan selalu bahagia walaupun—

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun."

.

.

.

.

—tanpa ada ia disisinya.

.

.

Selalu.

.

.

.

.

I wish I could have five different lives. Then I could have been born in five differents towns, and eaten five lifetime's worth of food, and had five differents careers, and...

.

.

.

fallen in love with the same person, five times.

.

.

.

And that is you, Kurosaki-kun.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Just story : 860 words.**

**Fic ini saya buat untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek saya setelah patah hati T_T #curcol-mode-on**

**Buat para pecinta pair IchiHime, jangan bunuh saya karena endingnya seperti ini. Saya juga sebenarnya sangat menyukai pair ini. SUNGGUH! #dibacokIchiHimefans**

**By the way, quote diatas adalah salah satu quote favorit saya :3**

**Maaf buat pendeskrisiannya yang pendek dan hurt-nya sangat tidak terasa. Saya masih belajar untuk membuat fic dengan genre ini.**

**Akhir kata, review please? **


End file.
